You Just Havta Ask
by LadyofSpain
Summary: That kiss on the mountain top changed Jacob's life forever. "I thought about every freakin' thing I'd done to win her, and realized it was so much wasted energy. And damn, now I was out of time." Or maybe not.


You Just Havta Ask

_By Lady of Spain_

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

**A/N: this is for you, Ann.**

* * *

Bella was so light, like nothing in my arms, as I ran with her to the top of the mountain. We reached the summit, and there was Sparkie, awaiting her. Miserable leech! _Jeez, I do all the work, and she trots off to him, like he's an ice cream sundae ready to be devoured, and if she waited a minute, he'd melt or something. Well, she got the ice part right anyway._

Brady was in position, outside the tent, with his ears pricked up, listening for anything unusual. I nodded to him, and he barked in reply.

The clouds overhead were darkening rapidly, and the wind was picking up. If the tick supposedly was such a genius, why did he select this spot to pitch his tent? It was on the face of the mountain, wide open to the elements. _Great planning, Eddie Boy!_

Night fell quickly and so did the temperature—like a rock. I lay on the ground, trying to get some shuteye before the battle in the morning. No such luck ...

The wind was whipping the fabric on the tent, and the constant flapping added to the sound of Bella's teeth chattering, kept me awake.

I felt like the filthy parasite should do something. He answered my unspoken thought in his annoying fashion, "Why don't you make yourself useful and fetch her a space heater?"

Damn, Sparkie was in rare form tonight. The nerve of that bloodsucker. What did I look like—a Saint Bernard?

Poking my head through the tent flap, I spouted, "One space heater comin' up."

He was immediately nixing my attempt to warm up the chattering damsel. And boy, she was really in distress.

"What do you think you're doing, mutt?"

"All that teeth chatterin' was keepin' me awake. She needs a space heater, and here I am."

I leaned down a bit—the damn tent clearance was so low, and stepped toward the sleeping bag. Like a motor with bad mounts, Bella was shivering despite being enclosed in the down filled cocoon. I grabbed the zipper pull, when all at once, an icy hand shot out grasping my shoulder.

My instantaneous response was a shudder of revulsion, mixed with anger. "Get your hands offa me," I growled.

"I'm not letting you get into that bedroll with Bella. So, just get that thought out of your head."

"Are you that stupid? You'd rather see her freeze to death than let me share my heat with her?"

I read the look of defeat on his pathetically pale face.

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

I slid into the bag, pressing my body against hers, enveloping her small form within my embrace. She was relaxed and warm in no time. I tried to relax too, but with her so close to me ... well, you get the picture. After an enlightening conversation with the tick, my eyes drooped and I finally followed Bella into lala-land.

* * *

Thunk! What the hell? And I was having such a great dream too. Bella and I were in bed together, snug and warm. The next thing I knew, I was out on my ear, laying on the ice cold ground.

My body didn't waste a second, I began to vibrate. That damn leech had dumped me out of the bedroll and onto the floor of the tent. Sparkie was crouched, about to spring at me, when Bella intervened, crying, "Stop it—both of you! Edward, he was startled. You woke him from a sound sleep. That was rude and uncalled for. You need to tell him you're sorry."

Phft! "Hey, no problem. Even if he apologizes, I know he won't mean it."

I stood up ... well, tried to anyway. "It's waaaay too crowded in here. I need some fresh air—preferably minus eau de vamp."

How could Bella stand that sickening stench? I was ready to hurl. Leaving the tent, I yawned and stretched, shaking out the kinks in my cramped body. I ran a little ways, waking up, feeling great, but when I got closer to the camp site, I overheard Edward say, "The happiest moment of my life was the day you said you'd marry me."

That torpedo ripped through my heart, and I stated to back away. He knew I could hear every damn syllable he uttered, and so did Bella. But that's not what was eating at me. She was going to marry him, and become a walking corpse like he was?

I thought about every freakin' thing I'd done to win her, and realized it was so much wasted energy. And damn, now I was out of time.

Bella spotted me as I began descending back down the mountain side, with her face flushed with embarrassment. There was pleading in her eyes, as she gazed at me. She turned, speaking to her leech. "Edward, please ... I need some privacy so I can talk to Jacob."

He left us, alone on the mountain top, so we could talk? About what? Why should I even want to talk to her. She made her decision—a stupid decision, but she already made up her mind, and there was nothing I could do about it. My heart was crushed; no amount of words would repair the damage.

Then an idea entered my brain. What would she do if I was out of the picture? Would she grieve for me or race down the aisle to marry her precious pale face, glad that she wouldn't have to feel guilty about hurting me anymore? I had to _know_—it was my last shot.

Maybe I was being cruel, manipulative even, but I didn't care. All is fair in love and war, they say.

Bella broke the awkward silence. "That was mean of him. I wanted to tell you myself."

"Too late now," I retorted, with all the sarcasm I could muster.

In desperation, I threw out, "Maybe if I let the battle run its course, I could remove myself from this freakin' triangle. It'd be smooth sailing for you and that creepy bloodsucker that you love so much. You wouldn't have to see me all miserable and broken-hearted then, and I wouldn't have to see you walkin' around sippin' on bloody mary's."

Her face contorted in horror. "What are you saying?"

"I'm sayin' that it might serve us all better if I was dead."

"Don't say that!" she shouted.

"Why not? It _could_ happen. All I havta do, is let my guard down for a moment, and it'll all be over"

Her eyes were tearing up. "Please ... Jacob ... Don't do this. I need you to come back to me—alive."

"Nah, I'd rather die in battle than die as I stand by while you marry my mortal enemy." I started to turn, ready to leave.

She cried out, "Jake ... you're my best friend."

I looked straight into her eyes. "So? Give me one good reason why I should stay alive."

"Because I love you."

"No—that's not good enough. You love your dad and your mom too. Nope ... not good enough."

Once more, I stepped away from her, to trek down the mountain, when bingo—she said the magic words. "Will you kiss me, Jacob?"

"Was she kidding me? I would literally die for a kiss—and I almost was ready to, just a few minutes ago. I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously. Did she really mean it? Did she actually want me to kiss her?

She stood there trembling, her emotions practically dripping out of every pore. Jeez, I guess she meant it after all.

I leapt to her side in three long bounds. She waited with lips parted—those sweet lips that had been off limits to me for the last three years. Hoooooh! I took a deep breath, winding one arm across her shoulder, and with the other, pulled at her waist. I leaned in, and after moistening them with my tongue, pressed my lips to hers.

At first, she wasn't _exactly_ an enthusiastic partner. Did she call that a kiss? She followed me wherever I led, but it was pretty pathetic. What a wimpy attempt on her part.

Trying a little harder, I got more aggressive. With my hands plunged into her thick hair, I locked her head in position, and poured more passion into it. Still ... a limp response.

I drew away from her for a moment, and goaded her. "C'mon, girl, gimme what ya got. I know you can do better than this. Or were you lying when you said you wanted me to come back."

All at once, Bella got a little feisty, and was giving me as good as she got. About time she was responding! My heart exploded with joy, as she began a long sensuous kiss. I was beside myself. She was kissing me—actually kissing me voluntarily.

I finished, releasing her, saying, "That should've been our first kiss."

Bella gazed at me with wonder in her eyes. "Please ... be careful, and come back to me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you now."

I kissed her softly once more, and rushed down the slope, with hope in my heart at last.

* * *

The vamps were annihilated, except for a few. There were two of them that were keeping Embry busy. I raced to his side to help when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a vamp that had been hidden, spring out a t Leah. Seth stepped in, but was crushed in the tick's strong arms. We finished off the two leeches, and rushed to his aid, closing in on the vamp. He was history, his head rolling on the ground like a lost golf ball.

Carlisle was beside Seth instantly, and Paul, Quil, Sam and I, carried him home for doctoring.

* * *

Bella pulled her truck in front of the Clearwaters' residence when she saw all the pack outside their front door. She jumped out of the Chevy, panic etched on her face. I was coming around the side of the house, as she arrived.

When she spotted me, I heard her breath catch, and she sailed into my arms.

"Oh my god, Jake. Edward wouldn't tell me who got injured. I was so afraid it was you."

I stroked her hair. "It was Seth. He's in bad shape, but Doc Fang says he'll be okay. He's sleeping now, and in good hands. I was just gonna take Dad home, and make him some lunch. You wanna come?"

Bella nodded. She followed in her truck while I pushed Dad across the street and to our house.

* * *

After lunch, Bella and I went out to the back porch.

I held her hand in mine. "Bells ...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"That kiss on the mountain—did it mean anything to you?"

"Jacob," she whimpered. "It meant the world to me. I saw my life open up before my eyes. I was with you, by your side and happy, with two black haired little boys, running toward us. I can't marry Edward—not now, knowing what my future could be.

I smiled at her, but she had such a look of longing on her face.

She canted her head, and out of the blue, said, "Do you think you could kiss me again, like you did this morning?"

I grinned in response, shaking my head in amusement. "You just havta ask, Bells. You just havta ask."

And she had, and the encore was every bit as awesome as on that mountain top. From that day on though, she never had to ask again, 'cuz my lips were hers for the taking, and I was only too willing to share.

The End


End file.
